batmanarkhamfandomcom-20200222-history
Catwoman
Catwoman is a talented cat-burglar known for her thieving prowess. An orphan who learned to survive on the streets of Gotham City, Selina Kyle turned to thievery to survive. Determined to do it with style, Selina learned martial arts and trained in gymnastics to perfect her skills. Catwoman's criminal activities are tempered by her own altruism, making her an inconsistent villain and occasional hero. Her relationship with Batman is generally complicated and adversarial, but it frequently turns flirtatious and occasionally romantic. Biography Working for Waller Working as a contract thief, Catwoman broke into the Department of Extranormal Operations, stealing a chip containing secret files. After a chase across the rooftops with Batman, she was apprehended and sent to Blackgate Prison, part of her plan to retrieve Bane for her employers. Two weeks later, an explosion, and subsequent takeover, at Blackgate forced Selina to change her tactics. After Batman arrived, she agreed to help him take back the prison, all a ploy to get into the Arkham Wing and retrieve Bane.Batman: Arkham Origins Blackgate After Batman opened the Arkham Wing, Selina revealed her plan to him, including the reason she took the job was to pay off a debt. In an attempt to distract Batman, Catwoman utilized tools employed by Joker, Black Mask and Penguin. After disarming the situation, Batman tailed Catwoman to the docks. Giving Bane a head start, Catwoman fought against Batman, using a smoke pellet to disorient him. After being defeated, Selina admitted to her employment being anonymous, not actually knowing who wanted Bane. Batman and Catwoman were then approached by Captain Rick Flag, a member of a secret federal operation. While intended to be sent back to prison, Catwoman was released and her criminal was record expunged by Flag, as part of Director Amanda Waller's orders. Arkham City While imprisoned in Arkham City, Selina attempted to make the best out of a bad situation. She learned that Hugo Strange kept a vault under the prison and planned to relieve him of some of its contents. After breaking into a building run by Two-Face, Selina took out his guards and approached a safe containing the location to the vault. While admiring her latest find, she was held at gunpoint by Two-Face himself.Batman: Arkham City As punishment for stealing from him, Two-Face tied Selina above a vat of acid and called for a trial, using his crew as the jury. Batman managed to intervene, giving Selina time to break free of her binds and scar Harvey's face. After Batman tied Two-Face up, Selina took back the PDA containing the schematics to Strange's vault. Batman then questioned Catwoman about Protocol 10. Admitting she didn't know anything about the operation, she told Batman that Strange and the Joker had been working together since Arkham City was built. While conversing, Batman noticed a sniper on Selina, pushing her out of the way just in time. After Batman tracked down the sniper - a rifle remote-controlled by the Joker - he infiltrated the Sionis Steel Mill, getting captured in the process. While he was knocked out, Catwoman went back to her apartment to get her bolas and caltrops. With her arsenal in hand, Selina made her way to Poison Ivy's hideout. After defeating some of her mind-controlled henchmen, Selina was captured by Ivy's vines. Striking a deal with Ivy, Catwoman promised she'd retrieve Ivy's last orchid if Pamela helped her break into the vault. Using her vines, Poison Ivy destroyed a chunk of wall leading to the vault. Selina surveyed the security, noticing it would take three access keys to open the vault. After silently stealing the keys, Catwoman took out the TYGER guards and entered the vault. As revenge for being tied up by Ivy's plants, Selina destroyed the orchid and stole two briefcases of loot, dealing with more TYGER guards in the process. While attempting to leave Arkham City for good, Catwoman noticed a screen showing Batman underneath a pile of rubble. Against her thief nature, she dropped the briefcases and ran to Batman's aid. After Protocol 10 had ended, Catwoman went back to her apartment to retrieve her loot. Upon entering through the window, an explosion was triggered, leaving her in disarray and surrounded by Two-Face's henchmen. After interrogating one of the goons, Selina learned that Two-Face had taken her treasure and had holed himself up in the museum. After taking him down, Catwoman that, true to his binary nature, Two-Face had only kept half the loot and gave the other half to men stationed in the city. After retrieving all of her loot, Catwoman abandoned her goal of leaving the city, claiming she was having too much fun. Notes *While attempting to leave Arkham City, a choice can be made for Catwoman to leave Batman behind. If this choice is made, a transmission plays from Oracle, indicating that Batman and her father had died, and the Joker had won. After the game seemingly ends, it rewinds back to the choice, forcing the player to make the right decision. Gallery BAA-Catwoman bio.png|Catwoman's bio picture from Arkham Asylum BAOB-Bane tired.png|Catwoman and Bane escaping Blackgate BAC-TwoFace hand.png|Catwoman held at gunpoint by Two-Face BAC-TwoFace execution.png|Catwoman about to be shot by Two-Face BAC-TwoFace takedown.png|Catwoman taking down Two-Face References Category:Individuals Category:Living individuals Category:Antiheroes Category:Inmates of Blackgate Prison Category:Inmates of Arkham Asylum Category:Inmates of Arkham City